


Crashing Down

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: And All My Loki Feels, Angst, Destruction, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, I Blame Tumblr, I don't even know why I did this, Loki/reader - Freeform, Love, proposal, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the first person. Feel free to insert yourself. The reader comes home from the store and finds Loki in quite a state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> ***************Trigger Warning: There is implied self-harm in this, so if that triggers you in any way, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FARTHER.***************

“Loki, I’m home,” I called as I walked in the door. There was no answer, so I set the groceries on the counter and moved toward our bedroom. “Loki?”  


I froze when I heard a strangled sob.  


“Loki?” I asked and I walked into the room prepared for anything but the sight that greeted me. Everything was either broken or strewn across the floor. Our bed lay in ruined shards of wood, and our dresser was on its side missing all of its drawers. A pair of tortured green eyes met mine, and I took in Loki’s appearance. His eyes were filled with tears, his clothes were shredded, and his cheeks were tearstained. Sniffling, trying to control his sobs, Loki attempted to stand. He stumbled and fell forward, and I rushed to help him.  


“Oh, my darling, what happened?” I noticed then all the cuts and bruises on his body. I stroked some of his hair out of his face after I’d managed to pull him into my lap.  


“Sh-she was so beautiful,” he whimpered. “I’m so sorry, my love. I lost myself. I just never got a chance to-to say…”  


He broke off weeping again, and I held him close. Murmuring softly into his ear, I stroked his hair.  


“Shh, love, I’m right here,” I said realizing what today was. Today was the anniversary of his mother’s death. There was so much left unsaid between Loki and his mother. They parted only after Loki had said something hurtful. I knew it gnawed at his brain whenever he was left alone. I shouldn’t have left him to his own devices today.  


“It’s not your fault, Loki,” I said when his sobs had subsided slightly.  


“It is, though! I told them to take the stairs to the left. I led them straight to her! She died because of me! Don’t you see? I’m. A. Monster,” he said. Loki punctuated each of his words with a snarl. I saw his arm dart out to the side and grab something. Looking closer, I saw a razor blade.  


“No! Loki, stop!” I screamed as I ripped the blade away from him. “Darling, that is _not_ the answer! Have you done this in the past?”  


Loki sniffled and shook his head “no”. I sighed in relief, and walked over to the trash can to dispose of the blade. As I walked back, Loki spoke again.  


“It just hurts so much,” he whimpered, and I pulled him into another embrace. We stayed that way for several minutes, then Loki broke the silence.  


“I’m so sorry, darling,” he said. His voice was nearly normal again, I noticed with a smile. “I didn’t mean to do all this, and I _certainly_ didn’t mean to worry you.”  


“It’s alright, Loki. I know it hurts, baby, but I would much rather you came to me than doing…this,” I said gesturing around to the destroyed room. “Talk to me, love. Tell me what I can do to help. I’m always here for you. You do know that, don’t you?”  


Loki nodded his head, and I pressed my forehead to his.  


“I love you, Loki. You are not Laufey’s son, you are not Odin’s son, but you most definitely are Frigga’s son. She would be so proud of the man you have become,” I said to him earnestly. “ _I_ am proud of the man you have become.”  


Loki tilted his head up and kissed my forehead. His hands rubbed lazily up and down my back as he drew my lips to meet his. The salt of Loki’s tears mixed in with the taste of his lips, lacing the kiss with love and longing. My fingers, which had been locked around his neck, now reached up and twisted in his inky-black locks. As my fingers massaged his scalp, Loki moaned against my mouth.  


“I don’t deserve you, love. How did you ever end up with such a broken being?” Loki asked me in a hushed tone. “You taught me to feel again when I was in that cell. The good and the bad, I think I can get through it all with you by my side…Just so you know, I don’t think I could’ve gone through with the razor plan. I knew it would kill you; I knew…you would be disappointed in me. I couldn’t bear to see that.”  


“If anything, Loki, _I_ am the one who doesn’t deserve _you_. You have the capacity to understand somebody’s nature on an almost molecular level, because you understand, you truly understand, what one action can do to a person. You have been hurt, and through that pain you have been given the means with which to understand the sufferings of others,” I said rambling on for longer than I’d originally intended. Loki didn’t seem to notice, though, because he was sinking to his knees in front of me. “Oh, my dear, what are you doing?”  


“I am going to…well, I _want_ to ask you something that I should’ve done long ago,” he took a deep breath and continued. “We’ve only been together for a short while, but that does not change how I feel about you, my dove. You have brought me out of the depths of despair, and shown me what it is to live and to love again. Although it is rather short notice, and even though our evening started out _very_ differently, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?”  


My brain just stopped working as Loki’s words spilled from his mouth. A single cohesive thought ran through my mind, but when I went to voice it, only sobs escaped my lips. Loki’s eyes widened in horror.  


“Have I insulted you with my proposal? Oh, I see! How could I have asked you to marry a broken being? Who would ever expect you to spend the rest of your life with a—“ he said. I cut him off with a kiss. He had sounded so dejected, so defeated, but he had no idea that a single word was playing like a mantra or a prayer through my head.  


“Yes,” I said tilting my head in the other direction to kiss him again. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, Loki, I will marry you.”  


Loki pulled away looking ecstatic but shocked at my answer.  


“You will?”  


When I nodded, Loki wrapped me in his strong arms and spun me in dizzying circles. He finally released me, and took my hand in his. Green light and a tingling sensation encircled my ring finger, and an engagement ring, gold with tiny emeralds, formed at the base.  


“I wanted to wait for your answer. If you’d rejected me, I could’ve died from embarrassment. I-I just…I love you _so_ much,” Loki said and I cupped his cheek.  


“I love you, too, Loki,” I murmured.  


Music began to play, thanks to Loki’s magic, and he pulled me in to dance with him. It was a slow song; I loved the feeling of Loki’s body pressed up against mine as we gently swayed to the rhythm. I rested my head on my fiancé’s shoulder, and he reciprocated by laying his head on top of mine.  


“Oh, darling,” he breathed. I held him close the rest of the evening as we danced in the wreckage that used to be our bedroom. Loki and I agreed that everything could be cleaned up in the morning, and we adjourned to the guest bedroom for the night, still swaying to the beat of the long-since-gone music.


End file.
